


Who's the older?

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scheming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il signore di Neverland è un ragazzino, o meglio ha l’aspetto di un ragazzino pensa Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the older?

Il signore di Neverland è un ragazzino, o meglio ha l’aspetto di un ragazzino pensa Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook.  
Era un ragazzino quando lo ha incontrato la prima volta e lo è ancora adesso, forse lo era persino prima che lui nascesse e forse potrebbe avere cento anni in più ma l’aspetto, l’aspetto. Quel corpo all’apparenza così fragile e minuto, quei fianchi così delicati e sottili, quella bocca così infantile e che pure invita al peccato.  
Non è il momento per pensare a simili cose si ripete mentre posa una mano sui quei fianchi e sente il respiro dell’altro aumentare, non sa quanto tempo sia passato, sa solo che vuole restare così per sempre, ha superato la fase in cui si sente colpevole.  
Colpevole di desiderare quel corpo, colpevole di desiderare il corpo di un ragazzino, colpevole di tutto. vuole solo annegare nella disperazione e poi farla scomparire con l’orgasmo e Peter Pan in quello è il migliore.

<< Allora? Ti muovi o no? >> gli sussurra l’eterno ragazzo risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. Killian si muove, si spinge con forza dentro l’altro strappandogli ansiti di piacere e gemiti di lussuria ma ha come l’impressione di essere usato. Peter Pan gli permette di seppellire il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e poi di marchiarlo, Killian prima assapora il sapore di quella pelle così bianca e innocente solo all’apparenza, poi la succhia con forza finche non diventa scarlatta e solo allora è il turno dei denti, per marchiarlo, renderlo suo. Sa che la cosa al ragazzo non piace, che Peter pan appartiene solo a sé stesso e che gliela farà pagare ma è più forte di lui.

È così diverso da Milah, dolce, buona, amata Milah. Milah lo accoglieva con un sorriso, gli gettava le braccia al collo e sussurrava di amarlo; Peter Pan si limita ad aprire le gambe per lui, lo stringe a sé e lo schernisce, lo umilia e poi lo prega di scoparlo più forte. E Killian obbedisce muovendosi più forza, parte delle lenzuola sono distrutte a causa del suo uncino ma in quel momento non ci pensa, vuole solo Peter Pan, vuole possederlo, renderlo suo, seppellirsi in lui e restarci tutta la notte.  
L’eterno ragazzo cerca la sua bocca in un bacio che di romantico non ha nulla, solo lussuria e lascivia, è questo che entrambi vogliono e a lui sta bene, in quel momento vuole solo assaporare la bocca dell’altro, bearsi del suo corpo stretto che lo accoglie così bene, se Peter Pan gli ha lasciato il comando in quell’occasione o vuole qualcosa da lui o forse in mattinata lui e Felix sono stati particolarmente romantici. Hook sa bene di non essere l’unico da cui Peter Pan si fa fottere ma non gl’importa, non gli è mai importato.

L’altro ansima e talvolta geme qualcosa, non il suo nome o quello di un altro, a Killian nemmeno di quello importa, non quando è così vicino al piacere, ancora poche spinte si dice prima di colpire quel punto, quello che fa gemere più forte l’eterno ragazzo, la sua ciurma li sentirà si preoccupa per un istante prima che Peter Pan ribati le posizioni e cominci a cavalcarlo con forza, è tutto così bello e sbagliato pensa Killian prima di portare la mano buona sui fianchi del ragazzino per cercare di imporgli il suo ritmo. L’altro sorride e lo ignora, muovendosi con forza alla ricerca del proprio piacere, quei gemiti lo eccitano così tanto, è così vicino si dice Killian Jones, così vicino all’orgasmo, sentire quel corpo meraviglioso stringersi attorno al suo membro è proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno pensa prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Peter Pan potrà essere un ragazzino, avere la stessa età del suo Coccodrillo, potrebbe persino aver superato il secolo eppure in quel momento a Killian Jones, noto anche come Captain Hook, non importerebbe di meno.


End file.
